


Living For the Moment

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Set in the early 1900's. To gain political allies due to a potential dark wizards uprising, Minister for Magic, Arthur Weasley has aranged marriages for his six sons and only daughter. Will these unions be happy ones? Will they defeat the dark wizard before he gains supporters in his gain for supremacy over the Muggles? Read on, you know you want to!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here we go. Harry never went to Hogwarts, but instead was raised by his family in the small peaceful country of Andulasia (Which may have been used in a Disney movie, but i cant remember the title) The dark wizard is Grindelwald, not Voldemort. No Chosen one or Boy who Lived. This was a fun one to write, hope you like it. 9 chapters in total. xx

“Boys, it's time for you all to take a wife,” said Arthur Weasley, Minister for Magic, England.

“What? No way, I'm concentrating on my Quidditch career,” said Ronald, the youngest son.

“Who needs a wife when there are so many lovely young ladies around to enjoy,” said Frederick, nudging George, his twin.

“What did you have in mind, Father?” asked Percy. “Or should I say, who?”

Charles and William, the two eldest, rolled their eyes at each other over their younger brother's attempt to suck up to their father.

“As Minister for Magic, your marriages will provide an alliance between other countries. I've already sent out owls to the heads of state, asking for them to provide their best witches. I've selected the six best prospects, and they will be arriving in a matter of days. Your weddings will be held within forty eight hours,” said Arthur firmly.

“What, no way!” cried the younger Weasley men, appalled.

“It's our duty. I had hoped you may have found love on your own by now. Merlin knows, your Mother, God rest her soul, would have doted on some grandchildren. But seeing as it's not meant to be, your unions will be need strengthen our ties abroad,” sighed Arthur. “Unrest is growing, as talks of a dark wizard and his followers grow stronger everyday.”

“But Dad-” began Bill.

“Do you have any information of these witches?” asked Percy, prepared to stand up and do his duty.

“Ah, yes, here we are,” said Arthur, shuffling some papers. “Charlie, your union is with a young witch named Angelina. Her father is a diplomat for Romania, so this will allow you to continue your work with your precious dragons.” Charlie smiled at that, but frowned as he took the dossier from his father that contained information on his intended bride.

“Bill, your witch is Audrey. Her father is second in charge of the Ministry of Ireland. You will be relocating there after the wedding.”

“But Father, I told you I had a job offer from the Gringotts branch in Paris,” protested Bill.

“We must do what's best for England, it's the price we pay for being the Minister's sons,” said Percy, reasonably. “Who have I got, Father?”

“A bright young witch, her name is Hermione. She is Muggleborn, and has high hopes of working at the Ministry,” said Arthur, handing over a dossier. Percy nodded, and started reading.

“What about us, dear old Dad?” asked George, scowling.

Arthur looked at him sternly. “Parvati and Padma Patil, of Indian culture. Twins, like yourselves. Their father is looking to import into England, and happy to have you open a branch of your shop in India.”

“India? It's too bloody hot. I'll freckle,” protested Fred, pointing to his freckly face.

“Great, I'll pop over and visit, you know I like things spicy,” said Charlie.

Arthur ignored the jibes coming from his elder sons, and turned to his youngest. Ronald, the apple of his mother's eye, God rest her soul.

“Dad, I'm too busy for a wife. I really think the Cannons have got a good shot at the title this year,”  
said Ron.

Arthur handed Ronald a dossier. “Kathryn Bell, although she likes to be known as Katie.”

Ronald's jaw dropped open. “As in, daughter of Marcus Bell, owner of the Chudley Cannons?”

“Yes,” nodded Arthur. “Boys, I really have tried to work out suitable partners for you. Remember, your mother and I married this way, and we developed a deep love over time. I'm sure the same will happen to you all. At least, I hope so. Now go, read about your future brides. They will arrive Friday, and the wedding will be held Sunday, on the grounds of the Burrow.”

Percy nodded, standing up. He held out his hand for his father to shake. George and Fred snickered at the formality of it, but Ron, Charlie and Bill were too caught up in their dossiers to notice.

“At least you got someone you sort of know,” said Fred to Ron.

“Yeah, but I'm marrying the daughter of the owner of the team. If I don't make her happy, I might find myself cut off from the team, never mind how good I play,” groaned Ron.

“Not to mention all the Quidditch groupies that hang around, you'll have to give them a miss,” smirked George.

“At least Charlie gets to stay in Romania, although I think he'd rather marry a dragon than this witch. What was her name again?” asked Ron.

“Er, Angelina. Angelina Johnson,” said Charlie, checking his dossier. “What about you, Bill? Hey, where did Bill go?” he asked, looking around.

Their eldest brother was nowhere in sight.

 

“Beel, I did not expect to zee you again zo zoon. Please, have a zeat,” offered Fleur Delacour.

As always, Bill was struck by Fleur's beauty. He sat close, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

“You have talked with your Papa, non?” asked Fleur, hopefully.

Bill shook his head. “I'd hoped to, but the meeting was with all my brothers. My father, the Minister for Magic, has made deals with several important men throughout Europe.”

Fleur frowned prettily. “I do not underztand. What iz thiz to do with uz getting married?”

“My father has asked them to provide six suitable witches for me and my brothers to wed. It will provide an alliance between their countries,” said Bill, bitterly. “I am promised to a witch named Audrey, and I will be shuffled off to Ireland.”

“Non! Oh Beel, what shall we do?” cried Fleur, crying prettily.

Bill took her in his arms. “I shall find a way for us to be together. You are the only witch I want. I shall try and talk to my father again alone. If we must, we will elope. I do not want anyone for my wife, but you,” said Bill passionately.

“Mon amour,” sighed Fleur, as he took her in his arms and kissed her. “Love will find a way,” she assured him.

 

Prince Harry stared at his parents in horror. “Marry Cho Chang?”

Sirius chuckled at the look on his godson's face.

“Lady Chang,” corrected his mother, Lily.

“But Mu-um,” whined Harry.

“Harry, you have been gallivanting around enough. It's time for you to settle down. You're twenty years old, your mother and I were expecting you by that age,” said his father, James.

“I thought you liked the Lady Chang?” asked Lily.

“She's nice and all, quite pretty. She just-I don't know how to explain it-she's not the one for me,” said Harry.

“None of the other dozen or so witches you've gone out with seem to be the one for you,” said James, dryly.

“Son, it's time for you to settle down and think about your duty,” said Lily, firmly. “Andulasia needs a new King and Queen, and an heir.”

“A baby? You want me to have a baby?” asked Harry, shocked.

“Technically, your wife will have the baby. You just get the fun of making it,” smirked Sirius.

“With Cho Chang?” asked Harry, another look of horror on his face. “I'd have to sleep with her?”

“You'd need to do more than sleep, Harry. Do we need to have that special talk again?” teased Sirius.

Harry ignored his godfather. “How long have I got?”

A knock on the door interrupted his parents from replying. Remus came in, holding some parchment.

“Please forgive my intrusion. A request from the Minister of Magic in England. He's asking for an escort for some special cargo of an extremly delicate nature to England. I've checked our troops, and I don't know who we can spare for such a mission.”

“England? What's Arthur up to now?” sighed James, taking the parchment and reading it.

“I can do it. I've always wanted to see more of England, we never stay long,” said Harry, quickly. “You know I'm as good as any of your leaders, smart and good with my wand.”

“Lucky Lady Chang,” teased Sirius. Harry shot him a dirty look.

“Diplomatically, it would be a good show of faith and support for Arthur, sending our only son, the Prince, along with the cargo. What's the time frame, Remus?” asked Lily.

“Leaving tomorrow to meet with the cargo, which is apparantly coming from different regions. A stop over in Scotland, then heading to England, to arrive by Friday. Arthur wants the cargo delivered in a thestral -pulled carriage to his home near Devon,” said Remus, puzzled by this unusual request.

“So it's personal,” mused James.

“No, Arthur states it's a political mission,” said Lily, reading the letter over James' shoulder.

“So Harry would be gone for five or so days,” said Sirius. “He might meet his true love on his travels, who knows.” He winked at his godson.

James and Lily looked at each other. Harry knew they were silently communicating, in a way that only parents can do. They seemed to reach an agreement, for they both nodded.

“Very well. Harry, you are to take the cargo to England. Remus will brief you on the details. You have five days, then you will return home and we will prepare for your wedding, to be held in a month. Understood?” asked James, firmly.

Harry gulped, and nodded. Five days to meet his 'True Love'? It was 'Mission Impossible'.

He looked over to Remus, who smiled sympathetically. Harry sighed. Somewhere out there was the perfect witch for him. Harry hoped she'd hurry up and show up. Like, in the next week! He couldn't marry Cho Chang, he wouldn't!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Weasleys intended brides.

Sirius had accompanied Harry to discuss the upcoming journey. The first of the cargo was due from Romania in fifteen minutes. Harry and Sirius were enjoying a leisurely pint in a tavern across the road from the Portkey office.

“Come on, Harry, use that Potter charm your father keeps telling me you both have. Personally, I have yet to see it from either of you,” quipped Sirius.

Harry ignored him.

“Just chat to every girl you meet. As long as you meet one witch who gets your wand in a knot, it will be enough to buy you some time with your parents, and get you out of marrying Miss Chang,” suggested Sirius.

“I don't know if I can lie about things like that. Besides, you never know, I just might meet my True Love in the next week, right?” asked Harry, hopefully.

“Sure you might,” agreed Sirius. Harry let out a sigh of relief. “Because beautiful, funny, smart witches are just falling out of trees, waiting to meet you. Hey, is there a ball happening in England? Maybe she'll run away at midnight, and you'll have to search the city carrying her smelly slipper,” teased Sirius.

“Not helping, Sirius,” said Harry, drinking his beer. He checked his watch. “I should go, it's nearly time.”

The men stood up and embraced. “Safe travels, Pup. Be alert. Because-”

“The world needs more lerts,” finished Harry, grimacing. “Let's hope you get some new material before I return, Padfoot.”

“Of course. I'll have your future wife to impress, won't I?” quipped Sirius.

“Goodbye, Sirius,” said Harry, pointedly.

“Remember Harry, live for the moment,” he told his godson.

Sirius cheerfully waved goodbye, walking off humming the Wedding March. Harry chuckled and shook his head as he left the tavern.

He made his way to the Portkey office. “Hello. I'm Harry Potter, waiting on a delivery from Romania.”

The elderly portkey officer barely even looked up. She checked her clipboard, then pointed with her wand. “Potter-over there.”

Harry turned to see an attractive dark-skinned witch looking around with interest. He wasn't sure if she spoke English, so he prepared a translation spell, just in case. “Hello, I'm Harry.”

She turned to look at him and smiled. “Hi Harry, I'm Angelina Johnson.”

“You speak English really well,” said Harry.

“My mother is English,” explained Angelina. “I've always wanted to live in England. I hope my future husband wants to return home often.”

“You're getting married! Congratulations,” exclaimed Harry.

Angelina blushed. “Thanks. I can't wait to meet him.”

Harry stared at her. “You've never met him? That's-that's...”

“Crazy, right? I know,” she sighed. “I've always known I'd probably marry someone who was picked out for me by my father. It's just the way it is.” She shrugged.

Harry looked at her. “Really? You don't want to be in love?”

“I hope my husband is a good man, and I'll learn to love him. I hope he's someone I can talk to, and he'll make me laugh.”

“Do you know much about him?” asked Harry, as they made their way to a cafe to await the next arrival.

“He's four years older than me, and he already lives in Romania, training dragons. That sounds interesting, right?”asked Angelina.

Harry nodded.

“He's from a big family, which I really like. I'm an only child, so the fact that he has five brothers and a sister makes me really hopeful.”

“That is a big family,”said Harry, wistfully. He'd often wondered why his parents didn't have any more children. He would have liked to have brothers or sisters.

“Would you like something to drink or eat? I have a delivery to pick up in,” he consulted his watch again, “half an hour.”

“Sure. Coffee and a sandwich would be great. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if it was another witch like me,” quipped Angelina.

Harry laughed as he went to place her order. 

He wasn't laughing half an hour later, as he faced two lovely looking Indian witches. “Hello,” they greeted him in English.

“Hello, I'm Harry. Um, pardon me for asking, but are you here to marry one of the Weasley brothers?”

“Yes,” they said in unison, nodding.

“Oh boy,” sighed Harry. “Come, let's go to the cafe over there. There is someone you should meet.”

“Ooh, is it our husbands-to-be? Are they handsome? Daring and dashing?” they giggled.

“No, it's your future sister-in-law. Angelina, this is-” Harry gestured for them to introduce themselves.

“She is Padma,” said one witch, pointing.

“And she is Parvati,” said the other.

“Hi, I'm Angelina,” said Angelina. “But you can call me Angie.”

“Excuse me, are you Harry?”

Harry and the three young witches turned around to see a witch staring at him. “Yes,” said Harry.

She held out her hand. “Hello, I'm Audrey. I was sitting around the Portkey office in Ireland. I got there way too early, but I hate being late. Anyway, I managed to snag an earlier Portkey, and well, here I am.”

“Let me guess, you're going to meet your husband too,” said Harry.

“Yes. How did you know?” asked Audrey.

Harry gestured to the other witches. “Meet your future sisters-in-law. This is Angelina, Padma and Parvati,” he said, pointing.

“No, she's Padma,” said Parvati.

“And she's Parvati,” said Padma.

“Sorry,” shrugged Harry. “So, shall we go. I have two more deliveries, er, witches to pick up, then we'll head for Scotland. We're expected at Hogwarts for tea in the Great Hall.”

All the witches twittered excitedly, having heard of the grand wizarding school. Audrey had gone to school at Beauxbatons, and the other two had been home schooled.

Harry had to admit he enjoyed the witches company. To his surprise, they seemed happy and excited to meet their future husbands, and none of them thought it strange to have an arranged marriage.

Then he met Hermione Granger.

“I really don't agree with arranged marriages, you know. It's quite old fashioned. Still, my future husband, Percy is well placed at the Ministry of Magic, and I intend to work there with him,” she stated, almost daring anyone to tell her she couldn't, or shouldn't.

“What about children?” asked Angelina, making the twins giggle naughtily. 

“Oh, there'll be plenty of time for that. I have so many things I'd like to bring to the Ministry's attention. For instance, did you know how many house elves there are at Hogwarts alone? None of them get paid, or any time off,” said Hermione.

“Have you spoken to the headmaster about it?” asked Harry, thinking about the houseelves at his palace. They were all treated well, and found it an honour to serve the Noble House of Potter.

“Oh yes, but Dumbledore has more important things to worry about at the moment, doesn't he?” asked Hermione, knowingly.

She pulled out a huge book. “This is 'Hogwarts, a History'. They hardly mention house elves at all.”

Audrey smiled sympathetically at Hermione. “My husband and I will be returning to Ireland after the ceremony on Sunday, but please write to me and let me know how you get on. After all, William and I will be hoping to implement the same changes at our Ministry too.”

Hermione smiled at her, and the two continued to chat.

“Wait, you're getting married on Sunday? As in, three days time?” asked Harry, surprised.

“Yes,” they all chorused.

“Good thing too. The Cannons have a week off, so I can fit in a honeymoon before their next match,” said a female voice behind Harry. “Hi, I'm Katie.

“Hi Katie,” they all chorused.

“You follow the Chudley Cannons?” asked Angelina. “I love Quidditch.”

“Me too,” grinned Katie. “I kind of have to follow the Cannons, my father owns the team.”

Angelina and Harry looked impressed. Hermione and Audrey shrugged and continued to converse. Padma and Parvati spoke to each other in undertones.

“My husband-to-be is the Keeper for the team. He's pretty good,” said Katie, sitting next to Angelina.

“You're marrying one of the players, how exciting,” said Angelina.

Katie shrugged. “Well, to tell you the truth, as much as I love Quidditch, I also like to get away from it, know what I mean? It's all Daddy talks about. I'm really hoping Ronald, my husband-to-be isn't like that.”

“I'm sure he's not,” said Angelina. “The Weasleys are a big family, I'm sure they all have a diverse range of interests.”

“I hope so, the last thing I want is to live, eat and breathe Quidditch.”

“I think it's admirable to have a goal, and do anything to strive for it,” said Hermione.

“It's also good to have an interest away from that,” said Audrey, smiling at Katie, who nodded.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak. Harry could sense an argument about to start, so he quickly pulled out the Portkeys and started to hand them out.

“Okay, we'll be arriving on the grounds of Hogwarts. The groundskeeper will meet us and show us around, before we go into the castle for tea in the Great Hall. We'll be spending the night in guest quarters, and we'll meet back in the Great Hall for breakfast. We'll be leaving Hogwarts at ten o'clock, in a Thestral-pulled carriage. It will take us to Devon, to a town named Ottery St Catchpole. There, your future husbands will meet you at their home, known as the Burrow. It is the private home of the Minister for Magic himself, Arthur Weasley,” announced Harry.

“Do you know the Weasleys, Harry?” asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. “No, although my parents know and speak highly of Arthur. They think he is doing a good job as Minister for Magic, and were deeply saddened by the passing of his wife. They returned to England for her funeral. Sadly, I was away myself at the time, otherwise I would have come too, and possibly met the Weasley brothers.”

“Don't forget the sister. Ginevra,” said Audrey.

Harry thought that was a pretty name. “Ginevra,” he said, liking how it sounded.

“She's the youngest,” said Hermione, nodding.

“Oh,” said Harry, picturing a twelve or thirteen year old girl. “ So, our Portkey, ladies. There we go, all activated. Hold tight, and I'll see you at Hogwarts. In 3, 2, 1...!”

Padma and Parvati shared a Portkey, as did Angelina and Katie, and Hermione and Audrey. Harry watched them all leave before he activated his.

He found it interesting the way they had already formed alliances within the group. Harry liked them all, and had enjoyed the day so far. He looked forward to looking around Hogwarts, as he had been home-schooled by Remus at the palace. He had to admit, he was enjoying being incognito on this journey. The Royal family of Andulasia weren't well known in England, but it was a precaution Harry agreed to take, much to the relief of his mother.

In the back of his mind was the way they had all accepted their duty to marry the Weasley brothers. Was Harry really asking too much, to actually find someone who would love him for himself, not his position? Maybe he should go home and marry Cho Chang, especially if it would please his parents and be of benefit to his country.

Harry decided to enjoy this little bit of freedom, and he looked forward to meeting the Weasley men tomorrow. He wanted to go to his grandparents home town of Godric's Hollow, and pay his respects at their gravesite. Then he would return home, and do his duty.

With that decision made, Harry slept easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry greeted the witches in the Great Hall the next morning. They were all excited that today they were to meet their future husbands. Not excited enough to miss breakfast, though. The house elves worked frantically to make sure each guest had a specially prepared breakfast. Harry saw Hermione noticing all this and frowning, jotting things down in a notebook. Harry made sure to thank them for their service, in turning down their beds the night before, to laundering their clothes and for breakfast. The house elves were thrilled to be recognised by the prince of a noble house and bowed in gratitude. Harry shrugged at her, as they prepared to leave. The witches were all still unaware of his royal status, and Harry wanted to keep it like that. He was enjoying his anonymity.

The Thestral-pulled carriages pulled up to the front of the castle. Of course, none of the witches could see them. Harry simply shrugged when Hermione questioned who was actually driving the carriage. Harry had witnessed his beloved grandfather Charlus dying. He barely had time to grieve, as his father then became King of Andulasia, and Harry had to prepare for his part in the coronation.

Soon they were off. Headmaster Dippet himself came to see them off. The carriages pulled away, with the twins, Angelina and Katie in one carriage, and Harry, Hermione and Audrey in another. Harry was unsure of how long the journey would take to get from Scotland to England this way.

They flew over the village of Ottery St Catchpole and the Thestrals landed on a property on the outskirts of the little town. Harry could feel the strong wards around the property, and sent his Patronus through, telling them of their arrival.

Within moments, the wards fell, and the carriages continued through, until they pulled up outside a quaint homestead. Arthur Weasley and his wife had come from meager backgrounds, despite being pure-blood wizards. They were devoted to their large family, not seeking wealth and position, a fact that had served them well, and rewarded Arthur with the highest position possible in England. Naturally, he hadn't wanted it, sure that there was someone more suitable for the title, but the people had voted him in. He had led his people well in this time of peace, finding solace in his work during the dark days when he lost his beloved wife, Molly.

The witches all looked around with interest. Harry got out, helping Hermione and Audrey out. He then went to the second carriage, helping the Patil twins, Angelina and Katie out.

The door to the Burrow opened, and the Weasley men filed out. Well, four of them, anyway. They all carried bouquets of flowers, picked from their mother's garden, as advised by their sister.

“Welcome lovely ladies, to our humble abode. These flowers pale against your combined beauty,” said Fred, bowing low.

The Patil twins twittered and giggled.

“On behalf of our father, the Minister for Magic, welcome to our home. I am Percy Weasley, and these are my brothers, Frederick, George and Charles,” said Percy.

The ladies all curtseyed, smiling as they were handed the flowers.

“Shouldn't there be two more?” asked Hermione, to her future husband.

Percy nodded. “William and Ronald extend their apologies for their absence and hope to join us shortly.” In truth, Ron was flying at the family Quidditch pitch, and Bill was AWOL.

“Please ladies, join us inside for some refreshments. You must be hungry and thirsty from your travels,” said George, offering his arm to one of the twins, Harry thought it was Parvati.

The group went inside, to find a buffet of food and drink set up for them. The house was cosy and comfortable, but nothing grand or fancy, not what one would expect from the Minister for Magic.

While Harry watched, the witches and the Weasley men socialised together. Finding himself feeling like a third wheel, Harry decided to take a stroll around the local village. He confided in Charles, who was the eldest brother there. Charlie nodded distractedly, caught up talking to Angelina, his intended. 

Harry walked outside to where Charlie had indicated the wards began for Apparition. As he was about to leave, he happened to look up. Silhouetted in an upper window was the slender figure of a woman getting dressed. Her arms were stretched up as she pulled a garment over her head, then shimmied it down. Harry watched mesmerised as she pulled out long hair that had been tucked into the garment. He wondered what colour it was. Then he shook his head, trying to forget what he saw. He had no right to be watching like a voyeur. Still, the figure stayed in his mind as he wandered around the pretty town of Ottery St Catchpole.

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, the introductions were going well. Percy, Hermione and Audrey spoke of goings on at the Ministry, both here and in Ireland. Fred and George were entertaining the Patil twins, who giggled constantly, nibbling on their food. Charlie and Angelina were talking about life in Romania. All seemed well, except for poor Katie.

“What did you say William was doing that he couldn't be here to meet us?” asked Audrey, of her intended husband.

“Er, he works for Gringott's, the wizarding bank. They have some delegates over from France, and I understand he was doing something for them,” said Percy. Privately he was quite mad at Bill.

“This doesn't bode well for our marriage. I find tardiness quite rude,” sniffed Audrey.

“Oh, I completely agree,” said Percy, nodding at her.

“Still, he must do what his employer asks. He has a responsibility to him, doesn't he?” asked Hermione, practically. Audrey shrugged.

“Ladies, would you like to accompany us to Diagon Alley to see our shop?” offered Fred to the Patil twins. They giggled and nodded. George beamed and they all went to stand up to floo.

“May I come too?” asked Katie. “My future husband is not in a hurry to meet me either, so I may as well do something, rather than sit around waiting.”

“Of course, our humble shop awaits you, milady,” bowed George. Katie smiled her first real smile since their arrival.

“Oh, I'd like to come too,” cried Angelina, linking arms with Katie. “Do you mind?” she asked Charlie.

He bowed to her. “No, of course not. I should stay close to home, being the eldest and all. I know you will be in good hands with my brothers.”

“Let's go, ladies. You're in for a treat,” said Fred, rubbing his hands together.

The house was much quieter with them all gone. Audrey sniffed again, not pleased with the absence of William. Percy was trying to distract her, and they soon fell into a discussion on local politics.

“I think I'll go for a wander outside,” said Hermione to Charlie, who nodded.

She ventured down a path, past the chicken coop, not seeing some gnomes sneaking amongst the many colourful flowers. She also saw an impressive vegetable patch, and almost jumped when an ugly gnome ran across her path and poked its tongue out at her. She hurried away, following a path past a creek and finally coming to a clearing.

“Oh!” She stopped, looking around at what she assumed was a Quidditch pitch. But that wasn't what had caught her attention. A man was there, flying around. Hermione watched him, so at ease in the air, unlike herself. As she watched, he seemingly floated to the ground, wiping the sweat on his shirt as he climbed off his broom. Then, to Hermione's (delight) shock, he took off his shirt, mopping his sweaty brow.

Hermione's gaze travelled over his naked torso. He was quite muscly and his abdomen was taut. Hermione gasped and shot her gaze up, blushing as she realised she was blatantly staring. She felt a bolt of lust run through her, something she had only ever read about in one of her books.

Ron's head whipped up as he heard a gasp. He picked up his wand, pointing it. “Who's there? Show yourself!”

Hermione came out of the shadows bravely, her chin up. “Hello. There's no need to point your wand at me, I mean no harm. I wandered too far from the house.”

Ron lowered his wand quickly. “My apologies, mi'lady. Unfortunately, my father has his enemies, as well as supporters, so we must be on guard at all times.” He noted her beautiful brown hair and brown eyes and lowered his wand.

“Apology accepted,” said Hermione, graciously. “You fly very well.”

Ron brightened. “Oh, are you one of the witches who are here to marry us?”

Hermione flushed and looked away. Ron blushed at his crassness. “Please forgive my brashness. I am Ron, er Ronald. Are you Kathryn?” he asked hopefully.

Hermione looked back at him. “Could you-would you please put your shirt back on? It's quite distracting. No, I'm not Katie, er Kathryn. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger,” she said proudly.

“Her-my-o-knee,” said Ron slowly, enunciating every syllable. “That's a pretty name. For a pretty lady.” He smiled at her, making her knees go weak.

'Oh my,' thought Hermione, her heart beating fast. “Your shirt,” she said pointedly.

“Oh yes. Sorry,” said Ron, putting his shirt back on. He picked up his broom, and walked towards her. “Shall we?” He gestured to the house.

“What? Oh, yes,” agreed Hermione, suddenly smelling freshly mown grass.

Ron held out his arm, and she linked her arm through his. They talked easily all the way back to the house.

Two hours later, the rest of the group had arrived back. Fred and George had taken them to their joke shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The Patil twins had quickly grown bored, and asked Charles to escort them to the local grocers, so they could buy some ingredients to cook a traditional Indian meal for them all that night.

Katie and Angelina loved the store, and delighted in going through all their products. George and Fred explained how they came up with each item and how they had developed it. The two witches thought they were very clever. The time passed pleasantly.

By the time Harry returned from his outing in the village, he was hungry and the aromas coming out of the kitchen were wetting his appetite. The witches were all assisting the Patil twins now, as they set up the dining table and brought cutlery and drinks to the table.

Harry frowned, sensing something wasn't right. Angelina and Katie were conversing non-stop with George and Fred. Charlie was hovering around the kitchen, hoping to snatch a quick taste of whatever was being cooked in the kitchen. Hermione and Ron were chatting, as was Percy and Audrey. It was the flush on Hermione's face that made Harry aware of what was going on. None of the intended pairings were talking. And Bill had still not shown up.

The floo flared, and out stepped Arthur Weasley. He held out his arms in greetings, going to each witch to welcome her personally. He frowned, remembering the pairings he had come up with. His eyes met Harry's, who nodded in greeting.

“Dinner is served,” announced Padma, 'or was it Parvati?', wondered Harry. He took a big mouthful of the aromatic dish, then gasped and reached for the water glass to drink away the burn. He saw Ron do the same.

“Bloody hell, what was that?” asked Ron. A hush fell over the table.

“Ronald, really,” scolded Hermione. The Patil twins sobbed and ran into the kitchen. Charlie shot Ron a dirty look before going into the kitchen himself.

“Uh, I'm sorry, it's just not what I'm used to,” shrugged Ron. “I like good old fashioned home cooked meals.”

“I hope you don't intend for me to cook every day for you,” snapped Katie.

“Just try a little bit at a time,” suggested Hermione. “It's really tasty, especially if you mix it with that dressing. Go on, try it.”

Ron stared into her deep brown eyes as she stared hopefully back at him. He couldn't deny her anything. Still staring at her, he took a small amount on his fork, dipped it in the dressing and warily ate it. It went down easier, to his surprise.

“Hey, that's pretty good. I guess I should go and apologise to them,”he said, getting up. Hermione nodded and smiled proudly at him. Aware of other's glances she flushed and kept her concentration on her plate. 

Arthur stared in confusion between Ron, Hermione and Katie, who was still glaring at Ron.

“Hey Dad, where's Gin tonight?” asked George.

“Staying with Aunt Muriel,” said Arthur, still trying to work out what was going on.

“Oh boy, bet she'll love that,” muttered George to Fred.

“Hey Fred, like my flower?” asked Angelina.

“Very pretty,” said Fred.

“Smell it,” encouraged Angelina.

Fred leaned closer to smell the flower pinned to Angelina's blouse. He got a face full of water for his troubles. For a moment he was stunned, then burst out laughing. “That's brilliant!”

Angelina shrugged modestly. “It's a Muggle prank, but I thought you and George would like it.”

Ron returned red-faced, followed by the Patil twins and Charlie. “Where's William?” asked Arthur, looking around.

“That's what I would like to know,” said Audrey, crossing her arms.

“I've sent out owls to him, Father, but he hasn't responded,” said Percy.

“Maybe he's been hurt?” suggested Hermione. “Have you checked St Mungo's?” she asked Percy.

“No, I haven't,” admitted Percy.

“Percy has been most attentive to me, I don't find you at fault for William's absence,” said Audrey, placing her arm on Percy's.

Percy glanced down at it, and so did Audrey. She snatched it away, blushing. “Oh, I'm so sorry.”

“It's fine,” said Percy, his face flushed. “Really.”

Their gazes lingered on each other too long. They knew it, and quickly looked away. Luckily no-one noticed, except Harry and Arthur.

“Let's all retire to the loungeroom,” suggested Arthur. “Harry, a word?”

Harry nodded, and he and Harry walked outside to Arthur's shed. “What is going on in there?” he asked rhetorically.

Harry chose to respond. “Well sir, I haven't been here all afternoon, but I think I have worked out your error. You have the correct witches and wizards, but I don't think your pairings are working out.”

“Thank Merlin I only have the one daughter,” sighed Arthur. “Now, have you been enjoying your freedom, Prince Harry?”

“You've been in touch with my parents?” asked Harry, not surprised.

Arthur chuckled and nodded. “Yes, they responded positively to my query for an escort, and included your own wedding news. Congratulations, Prince Harry.”

“Thanks,” said Harry, glumly. Perking up he said, “I enjoyed visiting your local village. It's quite picturesque. A witch I met there told me my future. She too wished me well for my upcoming nuptials, although she told me there would be a lot of red headed people in my future life with my bride. I think she has me confused with your family. Still, with a name like Luna, what can you expect?” He chuckled.

Arthur looked surprised. “Luna is a friend of my daughter's, and has an excellent reputation as a Seer. You would be wise to listen to her, my friend.”

Harry stopped chuckling. “Well, she did mention she saw the Thestrals flying over yesterday.”

Arthur nodded sadly. “She saw her mother die. She retreated into her mind for a time, saddened with grief. When she came back to us, she told us she Saw things. She talks of Wrackspurts and Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkaks.”

Harry laughed. “There's no such things, Minister. No, I fear your Luna is wrong this time. Once I leave after the weddings tomorrow, I doubt I will be back in England any time soon. Apart from my mother's long tresses, I know no other red-heads. So you see, she is wrong,” said Harry.

“And so, it appears, am I. What am I to do about the weddings? I had always hoped my children marry for love, but as time goes by, political alliances may prove important. You've heard of this dark wizard? I can't send a witch home, saying my son has chosen another. Thanks, but no thanks,” said Arthur, shaking his head. “I will not insult my comrades in that way. Oh, I wish their mother was here. My Molly, God rest her soul, would know what to do. With this situation, and with our stubborn daughter.” Arthur sighed.

“Minister, I implore you to talk to your sons, see what they have to say. I know the importance of a political union, but isn't it important to at least like the other person's company. Charles has spent hardly any time with Angelina, nor Ronald with Katie. What looks good on paper doesn't necessarily transfer to matters of the heart,” said Harry.

Arthur nodded. “Yes, yes, good advice, Prince Harry. Thank you. Will you be leaving us soon?”

“Please, just Harry while I am in England. I have no wish to have my title be known. Yes, I am to stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, and shall return in the afternoon for the festivities,” said Harry.

“The Leaky Cauldron? Surely a Prince would want better than that,” said Arthur.

“I am just a humble escort,” winked Harry. “My sleeping arrangements for tonight will be fine. I bid you goodnight, Minister, and good luck.”

“ I fear I shall need it,” sighed Arthur, as they parted ways.

Arthur headed to the house, stopped by an owl. Harry headed to the Apparition spot, his instincts kicking in when he saw a shadow move in the garden. Not wanting to disturb Arthur, he got out his wand and followed the shadow.

Arthur went inside, opening the parchment. He saw Fred, George, Katie and Angelina playing a game of cards. Hermione and Ron were playing chess. Audrey and Katie were helping the twins clean the kitchen. Percy and Charlie were talking to each other.

Arthur approached them, paling as he read the letter. Percy hadn't noticed his father's reaction.

“Father, what shall we do about Bill? How can we find him?” asked Percy worriedly.

“He's been gone a long time,” admitted Charlie.

“I know where he is,” said Arthur, re-reading the letter. He raised his head to look at two of his sons.

“Where?” asked Percy.

“He's eloped. He's left for Paris,” said a shocked Arthur.

Charlie and Percy looked at each other, both in shock too.

Meanwhile, Harry was creeping along the garden, his wand outstretched. He couldn't believe he had lost the person he'd been following. He'd always done well in his training in stealth and tracking.

He stilled, having heard the rustle of a tree. He realised he was close to the boundary of the Burrow, and only minutes from the local village.

'Bollocks,” he heard someone say, then something hit him in the back of the head. He spun around, rubbing his head.

“Stupid shoes,” he heard the voice say, and he got pelted again. He ducked behind a tree, his wand out.

He heard a soft thud as someone jumped out of the tree. They bent over, seemingly fiddling with the ground. “Much better,” the person sighed.

The person walked past him, in neither hurry nor care. A slender hand pulled out a wand, preparing to lower the wards.

Harry wondered if it was a plot to kill the Minister. Somehow this unknown person had hidden in the garden, waiting for the dark of night to lower the wards to let their accomplices in. He wondered how they had known the correct wand placement to lower the wards. Had they been watching a long time? Hiding out for days?

As they made the first wand movement, Harry came up behind them, reaching around to pull them against his body.

“I don't think so,” he said softly, using his hands to search for other weapons. He ran his hands over the dark robes they wore.

The person in the robe gasped as his hands ran over two objects that Harry knew weren't weapons. Merlin, it was a woman, a witch.

Harry barely had time to register that fact when the witch stamped on his feet, spun around, punched him in the stomach and jammed her wand in his face. Harry registered angry brown eyes, full of fire.

“Nobody gropes me and gets away with it,” she growled, casting a bat bogey hex on him.

As Harry tried to brush off the 'bats' attacking his face, he noted that in their scuffle, the hood of her robe had come off, exposing her long red hair, held back in a tie. “Wait,” he called.

She spared him no further looks, as she turned and opened the wards, slipping through. By the time Harry had stopped the 'bats', she was nowhere in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry managed to stop the bats and slip through the wards just as the unknown witch closed them. He looked around, hoping to spot her. She was as stealthy as a cat, and silent too. If it wasn't for the moon breaking free from the dark clouds, Harry would have missed her. The moonlight provided a good path for him to follow her at a safe distance. She didn't seem to be meeting up with anyone, and didn't even seem in a hurry. She walked at a normal pace, although she did appear to be looking around a lot.

Still, Harry followed cautiously. He thought she was heading for the village, but she turned left instead of right at the junction. Harry waited for her to round a corner before following her again. Suddenly he heard, “Levicorpus,” and he found himself dangling in mid air.

“Damn you're good,” he said, cursing himself.

“Who are you and why are you following me?” demanded the witch, her wand almost up his nose.

“I mean you no harm. I thought you were opening the wards at the Burrow to let assailants in to harm the Minister for Magic and his guests. My name is Harry P-”

Ginny held her hand up suddenly, making him stop his introduction. “Quiet!” she hissed.

“What the -” Before he could ask any further questions, Ginny had cast Silencio on him. Harry groaned to himself. Sirius would have a great laugh when, no, IF he ever found out about this.

The he heard it. Screams from the local village. He waved his arms to get the witches attention. She dropped the spell.

“What is it? Be quick, I must go and help,” she said.

“I can help you. I am trained in all manners of defence, top of my class,” he said proudly.

“Really?” asked the witch doubtfully. “Doesn't say much for your class then, does it!”

Harry supposed he did look silly saying that when he was dangling upside down.

“I can help you. I want to help you. I was in that village earlier, the locals were very friendly,” he said, earnestly.

“Who ARE you?” asked the witch. “What were you doing at the Burrow? Did you have business with my father?” She cast 'Liberacorpus' and Harry fell to the ground.

“Ouch! A little warning next time,” he said, glaring at her. He got up and dusted himself off. “I escorted the witches who will marry the Minister's sons, from Hogwarts to his home. I'm Harry, Harry P-”

“Well, Harry 'Groper', if you can be entrusted with an important mission like that,” she said sarcastically, “ then you can come and help me, but you will do everything I tell you, understood. The village is half magical, half Muggles. I know them all, so listen to me,” she ordered.

“Why don't I send my Patronus back to the Burrow? Help could be here soon,” suggested Harry.

“NO! I mean, let's go and check out the situation first. There's no point in bothering my father or brothers on this important night if they are not needed. Unless you are not up for the task,” she said critically, eying him all over. Despite herself, she liked what she saw.

“Did you say your father is Arthur Weasley? Oh, you must be the stubborn daughter he mentioned. Er, Guinevere, right?” asked Harry.

Ginny had started walking ahead, but stopped at his words and spun around. Once again, Harry found himself at the wrong end of her wand. He cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes, my father is Arthur Weasley, although why he would tell you, of all people, that I'm stubborn I can't begin to imagine. And my name is NOT Guinevere, it's Ginevra. Gi-ne-vra, got it!” she glared.

“Got it! Ginevra,” said Harry, liking the way it ran off his tongue.

“But if you EVER call me that, you'll find Bat Bogeys coming out other orifices, am I clear? I'm Ginny. Now come on, we're wasting time.”

Harry grabbed her around the waist, and Apparated her to the edge of the village. The screams and cries for help were louder.

Ginny pushed away from him, her face in a rage. “Don't ever do that to me again. You could have splinched me, you ass!”

Harry found he was quite enjoying their verbal sparring. No-one ever talked to him like this before. He smiled charmingly at her and shrugged. “You wanted to get here in a hurry.”

Ginny shot him a look, but was then distracted by the sounds of glass breaking and more cries. She pointed left. “You go that way. Most of the merchants along there are magical, they may be able to help you. I'll go this way, I know the Muggle merchants, and I'll try to get them to safety. Until we know what we are dealing with, try to keep magic out of it. Try not to get yourself killed. Go!”

Harry fled to the left, his heart pounding in exhileration. As the prince, he had done the requisite military training, which he thoroughly enjoyed. He'd put his all into it, thinking that if it weren't for a trick of birth, this was something he would have done as a job. Now he was able to put his training into an actual rescue, and for some reason he really wanted to impress Ginny Weasley. Merlin she was good with her wand!

He caught the smell of smoke, and realised the looters or whatever they were, had set fire to some of the buildings. Seeing a group of men and women with their wands out calling “Aguamenti” he gathered he was in the right place. He quickly joined them, using his wand to help.

“Hello, I am a friend of Ginny Weasley's, she sent me here to help. My name is Harry. Do you know who and why they are doing this?” he asked.

“Oh bless her and her family. They are searching for the Prince of Andulasia. I don't know why they think he would be in our little village, for Merlin's sake, but they are searching every building, and shouting 'For the Greater Good.' Some of them speak in a strange accent,” said one of the wizards.

“It sounded Romanian. My cousin went to Durmstrang, he lived in Romania,” said another.

Harry's blood went cold. “Grindelwald!” he murmured, having heard of the young dark wizard who had gained a following with his ideas about world domination over the Muggles. He'd heard his dad, Sirius and Remus discussing this dangerous wizard, and the war he could send the wizarding world into. They hoped to put a stop to that before things got out of hand.

“We must help our Muggle neighbours,” cried a witch. “They are easy pickings for the bad wizards. Come,” she motioned.

Harry held up his hand. “Please, just make sure everyone is accounted for. You, wizards, follow me.” He hoped no-one got hurt just because he'd decided to pay this little village a visit.

The witch picked up a child and ran into a group of other witches, some elderly. They talked, seeming to be conferring about the status of all.

“Come,” cried Harry, running off. The other wizards followed him.

As they got closer, he saw a group of four wizards terrorising a group of Muggles. “Tell us where the Prince is?” they demanded.

“Prince? What Prince? We don't know of any Prince?” one asked.

“Crucio! Tell us what we need to know, or the next thing you'll see is a bright green light coming for ya.” The Muggle man writhed in agony on the ground.

“Aah, get 'em off, get 'em off,” cried one of the dark wizards, rushing to his comrades with Bat Bogeys over his face.

Harry had to chuckle at that, knowing what the effects of that particular curse felt like. 

“Psst.” He looked around and saw Ginny beckoning to him. He hurried to her side. “Nice job,” he complimented her.

“How are the villagers from that side?” she asked worriedly.

“A bit of spell damage and fire damage. Should be able to be fixed in the morning when there is better light. I don't think anyone was hurt, but one of the witches was going to make sure everyone was accounted for. A group of wizards followed me here,” said Harry, pointing them out to her.

“Good. We need to surround them quickly. I'm pretty sure it's just these four. You go and send two or three to follow me, and spread the others out. We must move quickly, before they tire of playing with the Muggles and start to make good on their threats,” said Ginny, worriedly.

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her. She froze for a second before she realised what he was doing. She pushed him away. “What do you think you are doing?” she demanded.

“Living for the moment, Ginevra,” he grinned at her, before running back to the wizards he brought with him. He quickly relayed their instructions, sending three burly wizards to follow her. She nodded to him across the way and she and the men disappeared into the shadows.

Harry had never felt more alive, more real than he did just then. He was out in the real world, doing real work and helping people. This is what he wanted to do, rather than attend boring parties and have people suck up to him. He grinned, wondering what Ginny would say when she found out who he really was. Merlin, she was something. A real firecracker, Sirius would say. He'd like her, Harry knew that. And Merlin, that kiss...

“Harry, what's the plan?” asked one of the wizards.

“Spread out, and we'll surround them. We think it's just these four. We've got to get them away from the Muggles,” said Harry.

They surrounded the village centre, which was where the four wizards had gathered more of the local Muggle villagers. One was pawing at a young woman, and it was making one of the Muggle children cry.

“Someone shut that brat up,” cried one of the dark wizards. “before I do it myself,” he continued ominously.

“Let me go,” cried the young woman, pulling away from the dark wizard who had grabbed her. Her blouse ripped, making the wizard leer.

“I reckon you and me can have a bit of fun,” he said, making one of the other dark wizards laugh too.

Harry saw red, and indicated for his wizards to back him up. He stepped out from the shadows, “Let her go,” he demanded, his wand in his outstretched hand.

“Who are you?” asked a dark wizard.

“A friend of these people. Let them go now,” he demanded again, noting Ginny and the others creep closer.

“Or what?” sneered a dark wizard. “We just want to have a bit of fun with the Muggles.”

“What's a Muggle?” cried the woman who was being groped and leered at.

“Nothing!” spat a dark wizard. “You're nothing!” He slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground crying.

“Get away from her,” demanded Ginny, also coming out of the shadows.

“Well, well, what have we here? Been hiding this one for yourself, Four-Eyes,” laughed a dark wizard to Harry. “Red hair, freckles. Must be a Weasley. You the Minister's daughter, lovely?”

He sauntered over to her. Ginny stood her ground, refusing to be intimidated by him. He walked around her, sizing her up. “What are you doing in this Muggle village at this time of night? Meeting up with Lover-boy, here?”

“None of your business,” snapped Ginny.

“Leave her alone,” said Harry, trying to get closer to her. 

The other three dark wizards had left the Muggles, and were now interested in Ginny and Harry. Harry saw the wizards who were fighting with him and Ginny help the Muggles to escape while the attention was off them.

“Wonder what the Minister for Magic would pay to get his daughter back in one piece,” asked the dark wizard rhetorically.

Ginny smirked. “You don't really think I'm going anywhere with you, do you?”

“I don't think you've got a choice, lovely,” said the dark wizard, leering at her.

“Well, you're half right. You don't think. You and your friends should leave now, while you can,” she warned.

The dark wizards laughed. Harry wanted to applaud her bravery. He knew she was buying time to get the Muggles away safely, and allowing more of the wizards and witches to get into position to help them.

His fists clenched as the one that appeared to be the leader of the dark wizards picked up a strand of Ginny's hair and ran it through his fingers. “You're a fiery one, aren't you? Must be that red hair of yours. Tell me Red, do you like playing with the dirty Muggles like your father. Everyone knows he's a Muggle lover,” he sneered.

“There's a lot we can learn from Muggles. My father knows that. This is a peaceful village of both Muggles and Magic folk. They have learned to live together in harmony. Leave them alone,” ordered Ginny.

The one closest to Harry laughed derisively. “Muggles and magic folk living together? You're mad!”

“Hello Ginny. I was wondering where you were.”

Harry watched in amazement as the witch he'd met earlier today who had told him his future, sauntered into the middle of the village, wearing what appeared to be her nightgown. Her feet were bare, and her dirty blonde hair ran down her back.

“I thought I saw a Blibbering Humdinger heading for the village and I so wanted to see one. Did you see it, Ginny?” she asked.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” asked the dark wizard, pulling Ginny to his side.

“I'm Luna. Who are you?” she asked him.

He shoved his wand at Ginny's throat. “I'm looking for the Prince. Do you know where he is?”

“Yes,” said Luna.

“Well,” said the dark wizard, impatiently when she didn't elaborate. “Tell me.”

“He's playing a game. It's a secret. He doesn't want anyone to know,” said Luna gleefully.

“Tell me or your friend gets it,” he said.

“But it's not my secret to tell,” protested Luna. “I think the Wrackspurts have got into your head.”

“Wrackspurts? What the bloody hell are Wrackspurts?” asked the confused dark wizard.

“Oh, they float into your head through your ears, and they make your brain go all fuzzy. Is your brain fuzzy?” she asked, waving her hands around her ears.

Harry almost laughed out loud as the wizard just didn't know what to make of Luna. The dark wizards looked amongst themselves, confused at this witch who showed no fear of them.

“I don't want no Wrackspurts gettin' in my head,” said one dark wizard fearfully.

“Shut up,” cried the leader, loosening his grip on Ginny. She quickly whipped out her wand and shoved it against her captors stomach. “Stupefy,” she yelled, making him fly through the air.

Harry quickly cast Incarcerous, and Pertrificas Totalis on the other three. Ginny spun around and cast Incarcerous on the one she'd blown off her.

Harry ran over to her. “Are you okay?” he asked her. She nodded, a bit shakily, he noted. She hugged her friend Luna.

The witches and wizards who had helped them came running. “We've performed mild memory charms on the Muggles. No-one has been hurt, although Mary, the Muggle girl they assaulted was a bit shaken. We Obliviated her first.”

“Thank you, Armand,” said Ginny gratefully. “Would you give us a ten minute head start then call the Aurors to come and take this lot away? The Aurors can Obliviate the rest when they get here.”

Armand nodded. “We'll get up at first light and put the village back in one piece. The Muggles will sleep late, we put a sleeping draught in their Muggle drink.”

“Well done,” said Harry, nodding to the group who had assembled.

“Thank you for helping us, Lady Ginny,” said one of the witches.

“And your handsome friend,” said a flirty younger witch.

A little girl pulled on Ginny's shirt. She kneeled down. “Fank you, Miss Ginny,” said the little girl.

“You were very brave, Ruby. Good girl,” praised Ginny, hugging her.

“Is he your boyfriend?” she asked, pointing to Harry, who winked at her.

“She wishes,” said Harry. Ginny nudged him with her elbow.

“You should go, my friends,” said Armand, picking up his daughter, Ruby. 

“Best not to mention Ginny and I were here tonight,” said Harry. “I don't want Arthur knowing his daughter was fighting against dark wizards.”

“I fear there are more dark times to come,” said Armand, nodding. He and Harry shook hands.

“You're village is a delight, Armand. Magical folk and Muggles living side by side. It's as it should be,” said Harry.

“The Aurors are on the way,” cried a wizard. “Someone at the Burrow reported it. The Minister for Magic himself is coming too.”

“Dad!” cried Ginny. “I need to get out of here. I don't want him to find me.”

“Maybe you should go with Harry. You know your Dad will come to my place if he finds out you were here,” said Luna.

“Good idea,” said Harry, taking her hand and pulling her away.

Several pops indicated Wizards Apparating. Ginny's eye's popped open. “It's Dad and my brothers!”

She ducked into the shadows, not wanting them to find her. Because she was still holding Harry's hand, she pulled him with her.

“Why are we hiding from your family?” he asked.

“Ssh,” she said, putting her finger on his lips. She poked her head around the corner, seeing her dad and brothers talking to the wizards and witches of the village.

She popped her head back and sighed. “You were brilliant,” said Harry, and he kissed her.

She pulled back. “Stop kissing me.” She glared at him, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. She kissed him hard. He put his arms arund her and deepened the kiss.

Voices nearby made them stop. “Come on. I know where we can go.” said Harry. “Trust me?”

Ginny nodded. He put his arms around her and Apparated them away.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny looked around nervously, making sure the hood on her robes was covering her, as Harry spoke with Tom, the new owner of the Leaky Cauldron. He signed the ledger and the two men shook hands. Harry turned and indicated the way to Ginny, and she followed him upstairs.

He used his wand to unlock the door. “Alohamora.” He held it open for Ginny and then he hurried in, locking it behind him.

“I've ordered a light meal to be sent up soon. Just soup and sandwiches, hope that's okay?” he asked.

Ginny nodded, peering out the window.

“So, are you going to tell me why you were running away?” asked Harry, taking off his jacket.

Ginny shrugged. 

“That witch in the village, she called you Lady Ginny. Are you? A Lady, I mean?” he asked.

Ginny chuckled. “No, despite my mother and Great Aunt Muriel's best intentions, I am not a lady. Since my father became the Minister for Magic, the people in the village call me that. I've asked them not to, but, well, I guess it's a sign of respect for my father. So no, Harry. I'm just Ginny,” she said.

“You fight well,” said Harry.

Ginny looked at him, amused. “For a girl, you mean?” Harry quickly shook his head. “I have six brothers. Six over-protective but wonderful brothers.”

Harry chuckled. “Enough said. So Ginny, what do you do? Why weren't you at the house to meet your future sisters-in-law?” 

Ginny perked up. “Are they nice, the witches? Did my brothers behave themselves?” she asked.

Harry smiled. “They are all very nice witches, and four of your brothers have been most attentive. I suppose I should say five, Ronald finally turned up.”

“Who was missing?” asked Ginny.

“William,” said Harry. “He's the eldest, isn't he. A curse breaker?”

Ginny nodded. “Yes. So he wasn't there at all? I wonder...no, he wouldn't,” she said to herself.

“Wouldn't what?” asked Harry.

“He's been telling me about a witch he met a couple of weeks ago. He was quite smitten with her. She's from France, and his transfer for work would have him working there. He was hoping to meet her there, get to know her better. That is, until my father broke the news about the upcoming nuptials. Bill was devastated. I -I wonder if they may have eloped,” she said.

“Really? You think he'd do that?” asked Harry.

“It's what I would have done,” said Ginny, sinking onto the side of the bed.

The food Harry had ordered magically appeared in their room. Harry drank his soup gratefully while Ginny nibbled on a sandwich.

“Your friend Luna-” said Harry, unsure how to ask what he wanted.

“Yes?” asked Ginny.

“Is she always so...unique?” asked Harry.

Ginny laughed, a lovely sound that filled Harry's heart. “That's a great word for Luna. Yes, that's our Luna. Those dark wizards really didn't know what to make of her, did they?”

“I met her earlier that day. I went to the village to look around. She said she could See my future, and proceeded to do so. I thought she was a charleton, but she asked for no payment,” said Harry.

“You should listen to Luna. I have never known her to be wrong about what she Sees,” warned Ginny. “I hope there was something nice in your future. I fear dark times are ahead, like Armand said.”

Harry nodded. “Will you be at your brothers' weddings tomorrow?” He hoped he could dance with her, maybe even sit with her.

Ginny shook her head. “I don't think so. I need to decide where I am going. I may be far from England by this time tomorrow night.”

“Where are you going?” asked Harry.

“Somewhere. Anywhere. I don't care. There is a big world out there. I want to meet new people, learn from them, teach them,” she said passionately.

“Why do you need to run away to do that?” asked Harry, puzzled.

Ginny smiled sadly. “Because after my brothers are wed, and leave our home, I shall be next. My father has arranged a marriage for me. I know I should remain and do my duty, but I-I cannot. Not now. I fear my future husband will never let me see my family again.”

“Who is he?” asked Harry.

Ginny waved her hand. “Oh, I don't want to talk about him anymore. He is a prince of a country far away. No, I want to talk about you.”

Harry's heart pounded. Could she be referring to him as her intended husband. His mother and father were pranksters. Could they have teasing him about Cho Chang? What if Ginny was his intended bride? That would be...interesting.

“Uh, there's not much to tell about me. Only child. I too, live far away, although my maternal grandparents have always lived in England. My parents met at Hogwarts, fell in love and married. My mother followed my father to his homeland. I must admit, I do feel quite at home in England.”

“How long are you here for?” asked Ginny, getting comfortable on the big double bed. She had so far failed to notice it was the only bed in the room.

“I was given five days. Tomorrow will be day three. There are many sights I'd like to see before I leave. I enjoyed my brief visit to Hogwarts. Tomorrow I'd like to visit my grandparent's graves. They lived with my mother in a little town called Godric's Hollow. Do you know it?” he asked her.

“Oh yes. It has quite a large wizarding community. I've never been there, but I have heard it's quite nice. I could-would you like me to take you?” she asked him.

“Would you? Thank you, that would be most kind,” said Harry.

Ginny yawned. “It has been quite a day. I was sent to my Great Aunt Muriels, and she is quite tiring to be around. All day I've heard about the expectations on me as the only daughter. I must say, the more she rattled on, the more I felt trapped, and the need to flee increased. I love her, but she can be a bit hard to take at times.”

“Ah Ginny, I don't know if you've noticed, but there is only one bed,” said Harry.

“Oh,” said Ginny, looking around. “Oh, yes. Well, I suppose we can transfigure this bed into two singles, can't we?”

Harry shrugged. Ginny continued. “Or we could just share. I mean,” she said hurriedly, blushing. “I could sleep under the covers, and you could sleep on top, and we'd keep all our clothes on.”

“You don't look like you have any clothes to change into anyway,” said Harry. She was only travelling with a small beaded bag.

Ginny shrugged. “Undetectable Expansion charm. You'd be surprised at what I've got in here. So, I'm just going to use the bathroom, then go to the sleep.”

“Sounds fine,” said Harry. While she was gone, he cast a Disillusion charm on the door. He knew how important a witches reputation was, and he didn't want Ginny to suffer from rumour or innuendo.

Ginny came out and he went in. By the time he returned, she was in bed, the covers up to her neck. He lay on his back near the edge, not wanting to touch her, but aching to do so. She was the most intriguing witch he'd ever met.

“Harry,” she said softly.

“Yeah?” he asked, softly in return.

“I'm glad you were there to help out tonight. You were brilliant too,” she said, turning her head to look at him and smile.

He looked at her and smiled too. Their eyes met, and each felt the surge of attraction in the room. Ginny licked her lips nervously. Harry's eyes followed her tongue, and he swallowed.

“Tell me about your family, your homeland,” she said, fighting down the attraction she felt for him.

Harry longed to to tell her about his parents. How James had been sent to Hogwarts for his final year, to experience a 'normal' year before assuming his royal duties. How he'd fallen for Lily Evans almost immediately, and by the end of the year he'd proposed. How Lily had returned with him to Andulasia as his fiancee, and they'd been married six months later. Lily had been tutored in her royal duties by James' mother, while James was being prepared to take over as King by his father. Two years after their marriage, James and Lily became King and Queen. Harry had been born the following year.

He described his homeland without mentioning the name. Andulasia was a small seaside country. The weather was lovely most of the year. It had rocky steep terrain on one side, yet a gentler terrain as it got closer to the sea. The Palace and the city centre were closer to the sea than the mountains, ready to welcome sailors with goods to trade, and visitors alike to their home. Mostly consisting of Magical people, a few Muggles lived amongst them, having fallen in love with the country and wishing to remain. Ginny listened with a smile on her face as Harry spoke fondly of a thousand sunsets and colours of blue, red and gold streaking the sky. He spoke so poetically it made Ginny long to see it for herself.

Harry finally stopped talking and looked over at Ginny. She was asleep, a small smile on her face. In sleep she was at ease, so cute with her hand tucked under her chin. He tried to count all the freckles on her face, but he soon fell asleep too.

They woke in each others arms. Harry had never slept so comfortably. He watched as Ginny woke up, smiling sleepily at him. “Morning,” she said, her voice husky. She moved away, and Harry immediately felt berefit.

“Want to go and get breakfast?” asked Harry.

Ginny's stomach growled, and she giggled. “I think that answers your question. I'll just use the bathroom and get changed.” She got out of bed, grabbed her bag and went in and shut the door.

Harry realised he'd left his trunk at the Burrow. He performed a Cleansing charm on himself, standing up when Ginny emerged from the bathroom.

“Shall we just eat downstairs?” asked Ginny. Harry nodded, and they left the room. They had a quick breakfast, uncomfortably aware of Tom's gaze on them. When Ginny offered they visit Godric's Hollow first, Harry quickly agreed. 

Ginny side-Apparated them to Godric's Hollow. They enjoyed an enjoyable walk around the little town. They went to the graveyard, easily finding the gravesite marked 'Evans'. Ginny gave Harry some privacy as he knelt in front of the grave sites for Lily's parents and her elder sister Petunia. He conjured a wreath, placing it there. When he stood and stepped back, Ginny was there. She threaded her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder. He found it comforting.

“Your aunt was only twelve when she died. So young, so sad. Were she and your Mum close?” asked Ginny gently, not sure if Harry wanted to talk about it with her.

“Yes they were. My aunt was practically a Squib, and was terribly upset at the thought of my Mum leaving her to go to Hogwarts. She took my Mum's wand and tried to show she could do magic. I don't really know how or what happened, but somehow the wand backfired and she was killed. My mother was devastated, and my grandparents never really got over it either,” said Harry sadly.

“Those flowers are amazing,” said Ginny, referring to a huge floral bouquet sitting on Petunia's grave. She leaned over to read the card and gasped. “Oh my stars, they're from the King and Queen of Andulasia.”

“Are they?” asked Harry weakly. He suspected his cover was about to be blown.

“I don't know too much about them, do you?” she asked him.

“They're good people, and a popular King and Queen,” he replied truthfully.

Ginny nodded. “From what I've heard Andulasia is a beautiful country, and quite prosperous and peaceful. Most of that is due to the King and Queen. I understand the Queen is very involved in the running of the country, and enjoys the complete confidence of the King. I would only hope to have the same sort of life with my future husband, but I fear it would not be so.”

“Have you met your future husband yet?” asked Harry.

“We've exchanged a couple of letters. He writes well. I've just heard conflicting things about him that worry me. It's another reason I want to get away,” said Ginny.

“If you ever need a place to stay, a sanctuary, just send me an owl. You'll always be welcome at my home,” said Harry.

“Thank you Harry,” said Ginny sincerely. She looked out over the small town. “You can feel the old magic in the air, can't you? It would be a nice town to grow up in, don't you think?”

Harry nodded in agreement to both her questions. With a last glance at his grandparent's and aunt's final resting place, he followed Ginny out of the graveyard and they walked up the street. They decided to have lunch in a quaint little tavern in the town.

They talked about everything and anything. Ginny spoke lovingly of her family, who's closeness had only increased with the loss of their mother. Harry told of his closeness to his godfather, and explained the relationship of his father with his three closest friends, who called themselves The Marauders.

It was so easy and natural to talk together, to share their experiences. Neither of them really wanted to leave, but after an extended lunch, it was time to go. Ginny suggested she show him Diagon Alley, England's main shopping district. Then she would need to decide if she was going to return to the Burrow for her brother's weddings.

They Apparated close to the Leaky Cauldron, and greeted Tom before they tapped the wall to get through to the Alley. Once through, Harry looked around in amazement. Witches and wizards of all ages were shopping, and Harry smiled to see wizarding families together.

They just started walking towards Ginny's brothers shop when a female voice behind them made Ginny stop.

“Ginny? Is that you?”

Ginny turned and smiled. “Oh, hello Lavender, how are you?”

“Oh, I'm fine, and you?” Lavender asked this to Ginny but her attention was on Harry. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling like a slab of meat at this predatorial look over.

“How's Ron?” she asked Ginny, not waiting for her response to her earlier question.

“He's really busy,” said Ginny, shooting Harry a grin. Harry quirked his eyebrows at her. Sure, getting married could be considered busy.

“Will you tell him to call me when the Quidditch season is done?” asked Lavender.

“Um, Lavender...we really need to go. My father is hosting a big party today, and I should be there to help him. If I see Ron I'll definitely tell him what you said,” said Ginny.

“A party? Oh, is that why the Prince of Albania is there? Diagion Alley has been buzzing with the news all morning. He's supposed to be really dreamy. That blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes, ooh,” said Luna, shivering. She glanced over at Harry's dark hair and glasses, then dismissed him.

“The Prince is here?” asked Ginny faintly. Harry looked at her in concern.

“Yes. Something big must be happening, are you sure you don't know what's going on?” asked Lavender, suspiciously.

“Sorry Lavender, we have to go. Nice to see you again,” said Ginny, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him away.

“Who was that?” asked Harry. He'd met witches like her before. It was all about the looks and the status. Harry tried to keep well away from witches like that.

“Lavender Brown. Fellow Gryffindor, she was a year ahead of me. She's had quite the crush on Ron for a while now. Should I have told her Ron was getting married today?” she asked him.

Harry ignored her question. “Why did you get so spooked when she mentioned the Prince of Albania?”

Ginny hurried towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry ran after her, grabbing her arm. He spun her around. “What's going on?”

“I need to go. I-I think I need to return to the Burrow,” she said faintly.

“So you're going to the wedding? I thought you were keen to get away,” said Harry.

“You heard what Lavender said, the Prince of Albania is there. I must go, I must speak with him,” she said desperately.

“What? Why?” asked Harry.

“Because he's the man my father intends for me to marry. He's my future husband. Prince Draco, of Albania.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow. Ginny had never seen so many people there. There was no sign of Prince Draco, so with a sigh of relief and a kiss on Harry's cheek, Ginny disappeared up the stairs to greet her brothers and dress for the wedding.

Ministry elves were bustling around, preparing for the nuptials. Harry tried to stay out of their way, but it seemed as soon as he moved to avoid getting in the way of one's path, he was in the way of another. When the door opened and shut, Harry glanced over. His eyes met Prince Draco's glacier blue eyes.

Prince Draco made his way over to him. “Out of my way,” he snarled to one of the elves. The house-elf bowed low, but Price Draco walked past him, ignoring the underling.

“Prince Harry. I wasn't expecting to see you here,” smiled Draco, insincerely holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

“Please call me Harry,” said Harry. Already the elves were whispering amongst themselves and looking at the two men. Harry noted that Draco didn't extend the same courtesy to him.

“Quite a bit different from our palaces, isn't it?” sneered Draco, looking around.

“It's homey and comfortable. I like it,” said Harry.

“You girl, I need food and drink,” ordered Draco, as a witch carrying a pretty dress hurried past.

The witch curtsied. “Yes, Sir, I just need to take this to Miss Ginny.” She hurried up the stairs, nearly tripping up.

“Clumsy oaf,” shrugged Draco. He turned his attention back to Harry. “Are you staying for the ceremony?”

Harry nodded. Draco sighed. “Good, we can endure it together. If that clumsy witch ever comes back down, please tell her to fill me a plate and bring me a pitcher of pumpkin juice. I shall eat and drink outside.”

“I don't think there'll be time, the ceremony is starting soon,” said Harry. “There will be plenty to eat afterwards.”

Draco sighed. “Yes, I suppose you are right. I think I'll go for out for a walk. Will you join me?” He sniffed as if he smelt something distasteful.

“No thanks, I need to talk to the Minister,” said Harry, spotting Arthur coming down the stairs.

Draco nodded and left, and Harry went to Arthur's side. “How are you today, Sir?”

“Better now that I have seen my daughter. My sons are nearly ready. Oh, I wish Molly, God rest her soul, could be here today. It was her dearest wish to see her children happily married. She would be so happy today,” sighed Arthur.

“Are you sure you're doing the right thing. When I left last night, well, things were...uncertain,” said Harry. “Any sign of William?”

Arthur sighed regretfully. “William has eloped with Fleur Delacour, and is already in Paris.”

Harry opened his eyes wide. “Oh dear. How did Audrey take the news?”

Arthur smiled. “Surprisingly well. Things have turned out much better than I thought. Please excuse me, Harry. I have been alerted that Prince Draco has arrived unexpectedly, and I must greet him.” He patted Harry on his arm and headed outside, when Harry told him that was where he could find him.

“Harry.”

Harry turned at the sound of his name, and looked up. His mouth fell open as he saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Ginny was half way down the stairs. She wore a beautiful pale blue dress, and her hair had been done in an ornate style, with tendrils kissing each cheek. The clumsy witch hovered nervously behind her.

“Prince Draco...have you seen him?” asked Ginny nervously, looking around.

“Yes, he's outside with your father,” said Harry, unable to take his eyes off her.

Oh. They're probably discussing our betrothal,” said Ginny. The clumsy witch behind Ginny let out a small moan, and to Harry's surprise, her hair changed colour. Ginny turned and comforted the witch.

“Now now, Nymph, it will be all right, I promise,” she said. She turned back to Harry. “Harry, this is Nymphadora, my companion. Nymph, my friend Harry.”

Nymphadora curtsied to Harry, who nodded and smiled to her. The two witches came downstairs, with Nymphadora hurrying to the kitchens, nearly tripping over a house elf as she passed him.

“She's interesting. A Metamorphagus, am I right?” asked Harry.

Ginny looked concerned. “Nymph is a wonderful person. Yes, she can change her appearance, but she is one of my best friends and confidants.”

Harry held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, it's okay. I know some people are predjudice against people like her. I'm not. It's a gift she's been given, and if you say she's a good person, then I believe you.”

Ginny lay her hand on his arm. “Thank you, Harry,” she said softly. Their eyes met and held, saying so much with no words at all.

“Ginevra, my dear. It's so nice to make your aquaintance finally.”

Ginny turned pale and curtsied. “Prince Draco. You honour us with your presence today. It bodes well for my brothers weddings, thank you.”

Draco looked pleased with her welcome, and after giving her the once over, looked pleased with her. “May I escort you to your seat for the ceremony?” He held out his arm.

Ginny looked to her father, who nodded proudly. She spared a quick glance at Harry, then swallowed. She placed her arm in Draco's. “You are most kind.” They left the house. Harry had to stop himself from following them.

Arthur looked pleased. “Well now, that went well. Nice chap, er Prince. So good of him to come for the ceremony, don't you think?”

Harry nodded politely, then watched as the Weasley brothers came down the stairs. He moved aside to let them have some personal time with their father. They gathered round him.

“Your mother, God rest her soul, would be so proud of you all today.May you all be as happy as your mother and I were. I wish you and your brides happiness and good health for the rest of your days, ”said Arthur, quite moved at the sight of his sons in their best robes.

“And lots of good loving for the rest of our nights,” quipped Fred, nudging George. Percy frowned, while Ronald looked pale. Charles seemed to be in deep thought.

“Come my sons, it's time to go and await your lovely brides,” said Arthur. “Still happy with your decisions?” His sons all nodded.

The ceremony for four of the brothers seemed to take forever. Harry had been only slightly surprised to find that there had been changes. Percy had married Audrey, Fred had married Angelina and George had married Katie. Hermione marrying Ronald had seemed the biggest surprise for Harry, until it was mentioned that Charlie's ceremony would be conducted in India, where it was perfectly acceptable for a wizard to marry two witches. Charles looked slightly embarrased at the cackling from his twin brothers, while Padma and Parvati looked completely happy with the situation. They hadn't wanted to be separated, and Charles seemed man enough to satisfy both witches.

Harry jealously noted that Draco barely left Ginny's side. She introduced him to family, friends and Ministry officials. Draco played his part well, yet Harry sensed he was holding his true self back. Harry was proud of the way Ginny assumed the hostess role, she talked to everyone and seemed genuinely interested in what they had to say. Draco merely looked bored if he met someone who had no important role in the wizarding world.

After the feast and the toasts, as the guests and the wedded couples danced, Harry noted Ginny and Draco wander off a bit and were talking. Harry discreetly followed them, listening to every word.

“Your country sounds interesting. I can't wait to go and have a look around at the hospitals and the schools, to see where we can help those who need it,” said Ginny passionately.

Harry smiled. That was his Ginny, looking out for those who needed help.

“My dear, we have staff for that, committees,” said Draco in a patronising manner.

Ginny stiffened, then carried on. “You know, I have recently been talking about the royal duties Queen Lily of Andulasia plays in their country. I find her an excellent role model, and hope to do as much good in our country as she has done in hers.”

Harry wished his mother could hear what Ginny was saying about her, knowing she would be happy to think she was a role model.

“Oh, been talking to Harry, I suppose,” sighed Draco, looking around. He was bored, and couldn't wait to get out of this dreary country and return home.

“Please excuse me, my dear, I have just spotted the Albanian diplomat and I really must speak to him. May I accompany you back to your father?” he asked.

“Thank you, no. It's such a lovely night, I think I shall sit out here for a while. Truly, I would love to go for a fly, wouldn't you?” she asked him.

Draco laughed without mirth. “Fly? I haven't flown since I was a child, I have too many important things to worry about as I assist my father in the day to day running of our country, as you will do too.” He bowed to her and walked off.

Ginny sighed, and walked away, heading for the creek. She had a little nook only she and Nymph knew about, it was a little hiding place just for her.

Harry followed closely. It was dusk now, and magical lights lit up the Burrow's garden where people were still dancing. The music was still audible, but only just. Harry knew he was risking a lot by following her, but he knew he probably wouldn't get too many more chances.

“Ginny, it's me, Harry,” he said, coming up behind her.

She turned, relief in her eyes. “Oh Harry, hello. Did you enjoy the wedding? I can't believe my brothers are all married. My sisters-in-law seem very nice.”

“You look beautiful,” Harry blurted out.

Ginny flushed, but seemed pleased. “Oh thank you.”

“You and the Prince, you seem to be getting on alright?” Harry tried to keep the jealous tone out of voice.

Ginny sighed. “Yes, he says everything right, but still...I just get a strange feeling.”

“What happened to your plan of some time for yourself, to get away?” asked Harry.

Ginny frowned. “I think it was you talking of the King and Queen of Andulasia. I realise that I have a responsibility to my father and his position. If I can do half as good as Queen as Queen Lily, then I will have achieved something. After all, sometimes we have to do the right thing, not the easy thing. Running away was easy. I can do more good if I can influence my husband to help those who need it,” said Ginny.

Harry stared in wonder at her, and it was in that moment he realised he loved her. What a wonderful Queen she would make.

“Ginny, would you dance with me?” he asked her huskily. He held out her hand.

Ginny stared at his hand, then placed hers in his. “I would be most honoured,” she said gently.

Harry took her in his arms, one arm around her slender waist. Their eyes met and refused to look away. They swayed to the music playing softly, and to the music of their hearts. They kept dancing even when the music stopped. 

Finally they stopped. Stopped dancing, but remained in each other's arms. Harry slowly leaned in to kiss her, and she met his lips with hers. Harry never wanted it to end, but just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Ginny pulled away.

“I can't. I'm sorry, Harry, but I must be true to Prince Draco,” she cried.

“Even if he is not being truthful to you?” asked Harry.

“What do you mean?” asked Ginny, almost hopefully.

“It's nothing I can say for cert, but I don't like him and I certainly don't trust him,” said Harry.

“Oh Harry, I know what you mean, but I can't kiss you, even though I want to. Even if I have my doubts, for my fathers sake, I must do what's best for England,” cried Ginny.

“What do you think Draco would say if he knew we spent the night together?” asked Harry, grabbing her arm to stop her running away.

“My reputation would be in shatters. I would be a fallen witch,” said Ginny shamefully. “We both know nothing happened though. I could take a purity test.”

“Ginny, please don't make any hasty decisions, I beg of you,” asked Harry.

Ginny picked up the ends of her dress and curtsied. “Thank you for the dance, Harry. I must go.” She hurried away.

“Ginny wait. We can go flying. I love to fly,” called Harry. However, Ginny fled, and Harry slumped onto a nearby stump, perfect for sitting on. 

“I can't let her marry Draco, I won't! I love her!” declared Harry to the moon and the stars. “I will find a way to show Ginny and her father the kind of man he really is.”

He didn't notice a big rat scurrying away under the safety of the many shrubs in Molly's garden.

With that thought in mind, Harry wandered back to the house. He was surprised to find that many of the guests were gone, and so had the newlyweds. He hadn't realised he and Ginny had been gone for awhile. There was no sign of Ginny or Arthur, though. He strode into the house, intending to farewell Arthur.

He literally ran into Nymphadora, which caused her to drop a handful of plates. They smashed to the ground. Nymphadora looked stricken until Harry got out his wand and shouted 'Reparo'.

“Thank you Sir,” she muttered, her hair turning turquoise.

“Have you seen Ginny?” he asked her. “Or her father?”

Nymphadora nodded. “Yes Sir. Miss Ginny looked upset and has gone up to her room. Once I have taken these to the kitchen, I shall go and help her ready for bed. Mr Arthur was in his study with the Prince.” She frowned as she mentioned Draco.

“Nymphadora, please stay as close to Ginny as you can when the Prince is around,” said Harry.

Nymphadora's eyes widened. “He's a bad one, isn't he? I don't want Miss Ginny around a bad man.”

“You're very fond of Ginny, aren't you?” asked Harry.

“I was begging on the street for a job, for food. I lost my family, I had no-one and nowhere to go. I thank Merlin I came across the path of Miss Ginny. She took me in, made me her companion and I help with the household chores. Thanks to her I have a home and a position that pays me well. Miss Ginny is a lovely young witch, and I had hoped to follow her when she weds, but the Prince told me tonight my services wouldn't be required when she leaves with him tomorrow,” said Nymphadora.

“Tomorrow! Nymphadora, please, stay close to Ginny, I implore you, and rest assured, I am trying to think of someway of getting Ginny out of this betrothal,” said Harry.

“Bless you Harry,” said Nymphadora.

“Now, please excuse me, I must find Arthur. Please tell Ginny I shall see her tomorrow. Goodnight, Nymphadora,” said Harry, bowing to her.

Nymphadora flushed, not used to men bowing to her. Without taking her eyes off Harry she walked into the doorjam, dropping the plates again. Harry smiled kindly at her and called 'Reparo' again, then left her to find Arthur.

The door to his study was opened an inch or two. Harry peeked in, seeing Draco kneeling before the fireplace, talking to someone. Harry listened in.

“-get out of this dreary hovel as soon as I can,”said Draco.

“Now son, have patience. These things are worth waiting for.”

“Are you sure this is my only option, Father?” asked Draco.

Lucius sighed. “Draco, we have been over this. Ginevra is one of the purest of the purebloods left. Grindelwald himself brought her to my attention. With our two bloods combined, your child will be a strong wizard.”

Draco sighed. “Have you seen her? All red hair and freckles, just like her brothers. She's a do-gooder, wants to go around to the hospitals and the schools, helping the less fortunate,” mimicked Draco.

Lucius smiled. “All well and good, my son. Let her do that, it will give you time with your mistresses. Once she is pregnant, we will convince her it will be best for the health of the baby if she confines herself to the palace. As long as she gives us a healthy heir, well, her duty is done. What happens to her after that is of no consequence.”

Draco looked disgusted. “How soon can we organise the wedding? The sooner I get her pregnant, the sooner my job is done.”

“You must insist she leaves with you tomorrow. Tell her father it is so she can acclimate to our country. I think a month is a suitable time to wait. We'll have a grand wedding. Then all you have to do is get her pregnant as soon as possible,” said Lucius.

“Ugh, the things I must endure. Still, it will be nice to return home,” said Draco.

Lucius smiled nastily. “Yes, your - friend, Miss Parkinson has missed you terribly.”

Draco frowned. Pansy was his latest mistress, and was proving quite a handful. Draco had actually been glad of an excuse to get some time away from her.

“Oh don't worry about her. I have been making sure she has not missed you too much. Goodnight, Son,” said Lucius, smoothly.

'Son of a bitch', thought Draco. Angrily he tossed some floo powder into the flames and shouted out the name of the most luxurious wizarding hotel in England. He left, with a scowl on his face.

Harry opened the door after he'd gone. He was angry too, angry for Ginny. He needed to find some way to show Arthur that Draco did not have the best intentions for Ginny, and he needed to do it fast.

He stepped into the floo, calling out “Leaky Cauldron.” He needed to think, to come up with a solution.

Back in the Burrow, in Arthur's study, the floo was activated for the third time that night. A fire call went out, from the Burrow to Andulasia.

Harry didn't know it, but help was on the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke early, and Apparated to the Burrow, straight into Ginny's bedroom. She was not in her bed, although Harry heard her in the hall talking to Nymphadora. He hid behind her door, waiting for her to enter. When she did, he came behind her and put his hand over her mouth. Immediately she bit down on it, grabbed his arm and flung him over her shoulder. He lay spread eagled on the floor of her bedroom. He looked up to see her standing over him grinning.

“Ow,” said Harry, winded.

“Sorry,” smirked Ginny. “You startled me.”

“Remind me never to throw you a surprise birthday party,” said Harry, rubbing his butt.

Ginny watched him as he stood. “What are you doing here? It's so early,” she asked.

“I had to come. Ginny, I overheard Draco last night in your father's study. He was firecalling his father,” said Harry.

“King Lucius,” said Ginny. Harry nodded, and told her what he had overheard.

Ginny paled. “What does he mean, after I give them a healthy heir, what happens to me is of no consequence?” she asked.

Harry couldn't meet her eyes. He shrugged, not wanting to admit the truth.

“Tell me,” she demanded.

“I don't know,” he said lamely.

Ginny sank on to her bed. “Merlin, how can I get out of this without upsetting my father and his ties with Albania and the King?”

Harry got down on his knees in front of her. “Ginny, do you trust me?”

Ginny nodded instantly. Harry's heart lightened. “Just remember, what I do or say is for a reason. I have no wish to hurt you, please believe me on that.”

Ginny nodded, standing up. Harry stood too, taking her in his arms. “I hope very soon that your intended marriage to Prince Draco will be called off. I will do everything I can, I promise you this.”

“Thank you Harry,” said Ginny softly.

Harry couldn't help it, he took her in his arms. “I would do anything for you, Ginny.” He kissed her and she kissed him back.

“Oh,” gasped Nymphadora from the door. She looked shocked to see Harry in Ginny's bedroom. “Beg pardon, Miss, Mister,”

“Come in, Nymph and shut the door quickly,” said Ginny. Nymphadora did, shutting the door on her toe. 

She limped to Ginny's side. “I've come to help you dress, Miss Ginny.”

“I will leave you lovely ladies,” said Harry. “Perhaps I could talk with your father.”

“The Minister has been called to the Ministry on urgent business,” said Nymphadora.

“This early?” asked Ginny. It was still only eight o'clock.

Harry's stomach growled, reminding him he hadn't had breakfast. “Go downstairs. It won't take me long to dress, and I shall join you for breakfast,” Ginny told him.

“Vey well. Nymphadora, remember what I asked you last night?” asked Harry. Nymphadora nodded.

“Good. I shall see you two downstairs shortly,” said Harry, bowing as he left her room. Nymphadora and Ginny looked at each other and started chuckling.

“He's quite dashing, isn' the?” asked Nymphadora. “Pity he's not a Prince. He'd treat you well, that he would.”

“Oh Nymph, I don't care if he's a prince or a peddlar. He's a good man, and, oh Nymph, I think I love him,” cried Ginny.

“You think?” asked Nymphadora, slipping a dress over Ginny's head.

“I know I should not think about it, not until this ghastly mess with Prince Draco is sorted. Oh Nymph, do you think there is even the possibility that-no, I mustn't think like this-my duty is to my father. I must wed who he deems best,” said Ginny.

“Never hurts to dream though, does it?” asked Nymphadora.

“I did dream about him last night,” admitted Ginny, turning so Nymphadora could button up her dress.

“He didn't stay here the night, did he?” asked Nymphadora, shocked.

“No! Nymph, I would never dishonour my father that way,” said Ginny. She sat down to let Nymphadora fix her hair. “Something quick and easy today, Nymph. I don't want to keep Harry waiting too long.”

Ginny hurried down the stairs. Harry had been standing in the lounge, looking out the window over the colourful gardens. He smiled as he saw her, and Ginny knew she loved him. Just like that. Her heart flipped as he smiled and held out his hand to assist her to the table. She let him take her hand, wanting his touch.

Ginny greeted the house elf who helped Nymphadora with the household chores and did the cooking. “Good morning, Winky. Breakfast looks delicious, as always.”

“Morning Miss Ginny. Mister Harry,” smiled Winky. “The Minister apologises for his absence and hopes to be home soon.”

“Thank you Winky,” said Ginny. Harry liked the way she talked to her household staff. She never talked down to them and always acknowledged them.

The floo flared and Percy stepped out, quickly followed by Ron. “Good morning. Why are you here so early? Where are your brides?” asked Ginny.

Both her brothers blushed charmingly. “Audrey is organising my wardrobe, deciding on the best things for me to take to Ireland,” said Percy.

“When will you leave?” asked Ginny.

“We will leave for Ireland on Wednesday,” said Percy. Ginny nodded, saddened as she realised her brothers would soon be spread far and wide across Europe.

“Hermione's still in bed. Reading,” clarified Ron. “Merlin, I think she brought more books than clothes with her. She's really smart. Going to make a big difference at the Ministry, I reckon,” he said with a touch of pride.

The floo lit up and Draco stepped out. He smiled charmingly. “Ah, good morning, everyone. Charles, Frederick, I enjoyed your nuptials yesterday.”

“I'm not Charles, I'm Ron and he's Percy,” said Ron, pointing to Percy. “Smarmy git,” he muttered under his breath to Harry, who stood nearby. Harry hid his grin behind his hand.

“My apologies. I guess I should get everyone's name right. I mean, we are to be brothers,” announced Draco.

“What the-” began Ron.

“I beg your pardon?” asked Percy.

“We'll be brothers when I marry Ginevra in a month's time. I hope you and your lovely brides can attend our celebrations?”

“A month!” gasped Ginny. She looked desperately at Harry who moved to her side.

The floo flared again as Arthur stepped out. He seemed surprised to see so many people in his dining room.

“Good morning everyone,” he said, kissing Ginny on her cheek. He turned to his sons. “I'm surprised to see you boys so early this morning.”

“Sir, I need to talk to you,”said Harry.

“As do I,” said Draco.

“Dad, the Prince here said he and Gin are getting married in a month, is that true?” asked Ron.

“My apologies, Minister, I had hoped to talk to you about it this morning,” said Draco, shooting Ron a look. Harry could tell these two would never be 'brothers', probably not even friends.

“Sir, I really need to speak to you first,” implored Harry.

“I'm sorry Harry, but I should speak with Prince Draco first. Ginny is the most important thing to me right now,” said Arthur, looking with love at his daughter.

“Sir, this is about Ginny. Please, it is of the upmost importance,” begged Harry.

“Well as her future husband, I demand to know what it is. What could you possibly have to say to her father than you can't say to me,” said Draco arrogantly.

“Very well, if you insist. I wanted to confess to Arthur that two nights ago, I ...spent the night with Ginevra,” said Harry.

A gasp left everyone's mouth. Harry looked at Ginny. She looked hurt at his confession, but he looked at her, begging for her understanding. With a blazing look, he knew she understood what he was doing. She bowed her head demurely.

“What? Is this true? Ginevra, I demand answers. Is this true?” yelled Draco, grabbing Ginny's arms and shaking her.

“Here now, let her go,” yelled Arthur, pushing the prince away from her.

“Of course it's not true,” scoffed Percy. “Ginny wouldn't do that.”

“You watch your mouth, Mister,” said Ron. “Nobody treats my sister like that, Prince or not!”

“I am the Prince of Albania. I have the right to know the actions of my intended bride. She must be pure of blood and virtue,” said Draco, haughtily. Ron, Percy and Harry glared at him.

Athur looked at Ginny. “Ginny, is this true? Did you spend the night with Harry?”

Ginny looked at her father. Her good, kindly father, whom she adored. She knew her answer would hurt him. “I'm so sorry, Father. I must not tell a lie... it is true.”

Her brothers and father gasped. Harry looked at her with pity, knowing that it was always the witch who's reputation was in shreds after confessions like this. He hoped when this was all over her family would understand.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but once again, the floo flared. To everyone's surprise, out stepped the King and Queen of Andulasia, James and Lily. They were accompanied by Harry's godfather Sirius Black and Harry's former tutor Remus Lupin.

“Mum, Dad! What are you doing here?” asked Harry.

“A little rat told us you've got yourself into a spot of trouble,” said James, looking around. “Aha.”

In the corner, a rat transformed himself into his human form. “Peter Pettigrew!” exclaimed Harry. He turned back to his parents. “You sent him to follow me, watch over me?” he asked angrily.

“For your protection,” said Lily calmly.

Peter smiled sheepishly at Harry, who glared back at one of his father's oldest friends. 

“Excuse me, but who are they?” asked Ginny.

Harry turned to her. “Ginny, this is my Mum and Dad. That's my godfather, Sirius and my tutor Remus, although now he's my Dad's personal advisor. That is Peter Pettigrew, my Dad's top security officer. Mum, Dad, this is Ginny.”

James and Lily shared a smile at the way Harry introduced her, with so much warmth in his voice. He looked at her with love.

“King James, Queen Lily, it is good to make your aquaintance again,”said Draco, bowing to them.

“King? Queen?” murmured Ginny faintly.

“They're just my parents,” said Harry. She shot him a glare.

“Hello Draco,” said Queen Lily, stiffly. She had never been a fan of Draco's parents and she'd heard their son was as arrogant as his father. “I'm sorry, are we interrupting something? I thought I heard arguing as we were coming through.”

This reminded Draco of what he had been about to say. He turned back to Ginny and pointed.   
“Slut! You can consider our betrothal broken. I won't have damaged goods in my bed.”

Even though it was what she wanted, Ginny's eyes still burned with unshed tears at the horrible things he was saying, and in front of so many witnesses. She was thankful and proud of the way her brothers had stuck up for her and she hated the way she felt that she had let her family down.

“You Sir, had best leave my house while you can. You shall never set foot here again, for you are not welcome. Nobody talks to my daughter like that. You Sir, are no gentleman. Good day,” said Arthur angrily, pointing to the floo.

Draco gathered his expensive robes around him and looked around with distaste. “Wait till my father hears about this.” He stepped into the floo and left.

“Good riddance to bad rubbish,” said Nymphadora, then blushed as everyone turned to look at her. Her hair turned magenta and she mumbled something and turned to leave quickly, tripping over the broom she'd left in the hall.

“Wait, Miss,” called Remus, hurrying after her.

“Go get her, Remus old chap,” chortled Sirius.

Exchanging a smile with his godfather and parents, Harry turned back to Ginny. She was looking at him funny. If Harry didn't know better he'd say she was mad-at him?

“So, you're the Prince of Andulasia, Harry?” said Ginny in a low voice.

Harry gulped and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

“Levicorpus!” cried Ginny, swinging Harry upside down.

“Not again,” groaned Harry. “Gin, please-”

Ginny walked around him, twirling her wand. “You let me go on and on about how much I admired Queen Lily when we were in Godric's Hollow, and -”

“You took her to Godric's Hollow?” asked Lily, interrupting Ginny.

“Technically she took me,” said Harry. “I haven't been there since I was little. I forgot where it was.”

From upside down, Harry shared a smile with his mother.

“-you never though to mention that, hey, that's my Mum and Dad you're talking about. Oh, and did I mention that makes me the Prince. No, you bloody well did not,” snapped Ginny.

“This is getting interesting,” said Sirius, sitting down next to Peter.

“She's a lot like Lily. Fiery and passionate. He's chosen well,” whispered Peter. Sirius nodded, and they turned their attention back to Harry and Ginny.

“Did you get a laugh out of fooling me? Ruining my reputation? Was I just amusing you until it was time for you to go back and get married yourself, to some respectable Lady or Princess or whatever,” said Ginny.

“Harry is expected to marry within the month,” admitted James.

Ginny stared at Harry with hurt in her eyes. “So everything was a lie?”

“Ginny, no,” cried Harry, waving his arms around which made him spin in the air. “Will you please put me down?”

“No,” cried Ginny. “I just wish I could feed you to a dragon or a hippogryph right now!”

“Where's a hippogryph when you need one?” muttered Sirius.

“Ginny, please, I swear to you. Everything we shared was true. All the time together, the kisses. That night we spent together was-”

“Well well, our Pup is a Dawg!” smirked Sirius.

“Shut Up!” yelled an upset Ginny and Harry.

Arthur stepped up and put his arm around Ginny. “I don't like what I'm hearing here. I won't stand by and see my daughter hurt and her good name ruined.”

James and Lily looked at each other, then turned to Arthur. “You are right, Arthur. Ginny seems a lovely young lady. Volatile, but charming. We must make amends for Harry's poor judgement,” said James.

“How can he do that?” asked Arthur.

“I fear there is only one way,” sighed Lily. “They must marry as soon as possible.”

“What?” asked Harry, hardly believing his ears.

“Pardon me?” asked Ginny, at the same time.

“We should announce their betrothal immediately. Arthur, as the father of the bride, perhaps you'd like to do the honours? Ginevra, you shall return with us to Andulasia to begin to learn the ways of our country. We can plan the wedding for a month's time. Arthur, you and your family will be most welcome to come and stay with us in the palace for the celebrations,” said Lily.

“What about the Prince? Er, Malfoy?” asked Ron, as people looked from him to Harry.

“We can say that Ginevra accepted Harry's proposal and not his. It will make anything he says appear as sour grapes,” said James.

“Well now, that sounds reasonable. Ginny love, what do you think?” asked Arthur.

Ginny looked at the King and Queen. She felt a kinship with Lily, and thought of all she knew about her. There were so many things she could learn from her. In James she could see where Harry got his good looks from. She could also see the man he would become.

She glanced to Peter and Sirius, Remus and Nymph. Sirius actually winked at her, and Peter beamed, nodding encouragingly. Remus was loking down at Nymph in peculiar way, like he was stunned by her. Nymph was giving her the thumbs up.

Her brothers smiled at her, as did her father. In her eyes she saw the love of her family.

Finally she looked at Harry. He had a big goofy grin on his face, even hanging upside down. She took a step closer to him. Their lips were aligned, but for now, she was looking into his eyes.

“Tell me, Harry. What will our marriage be like?” she asked him.

“I hope our marriage will be a happy one. Like my parents, when we become King and Queen, I hope that we can rule together, to help our people to celebrate the good times and help them through the bad times. I hope that our marriage will be based on respect for one another. I hope that in my toughest times as King, you will be the one I can confide in, the shoulder I can lean on. I hope that-”

Ginny kissed him. Harry thought how strange it felt to kiss upside down, but as long as she wasn't angry at him anymore, he didn't mind.

Ginny stopped kissing him. “Liberacorpus,” she called, and held out her wand to assist him in settling back the right way and on his feet gently.

“Well, it seems everyone is happy with that decision,” said Sirius, rubbing his hands together.

“You didn't let me finish,” said Harry, taking her hands in his. “I hope that you will learn to love me as I love you. From that love our children will come, to continue our reign when our time is done. I promise you my eternal love and devotion.”

“I cannot learn to love you, for I already do,” admitted Ginny. “I also promise eternal love and devotion. I will strive to be worthy to rule by your side, for your people are now my people,” said Ginny with tears in her eyes.

Harry took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

“Er, I think I should be getting back to Hermione. Blimey, won't she be surprised? Looks like we're going to Andulasia for a wedding!” said Ron.

Harry and Ginny broke apart and accepted congratulations from their family. James, Remus and Arthur sat down and quickly wrote an announcement of the engagement, which Arthur sent off to the Daily Prophet.

“What about the Changs?” Sirius asked Lily quietly. She grinned at him. “I never had any intentions of Harry marrying Lady Chang. He just needed some encouragement to find the right one. I think his choice is perfect, don't you?”

“Potters and red-heads, what can I say?” sighed Sirius, making Lily laugh. 

“She will become a great Queen. With counsel from you and James, they will see our country through the dark times ahead,” said Peter wisely.

'Well said, old chum,” said Remus, patting Peter on the back.

“Ginevra, I suggest we leave England tomorrow. That will give you today to farewell your family and pack. Perhaps you should bring a chaperone with you, a companion. You, young lady, what is your name?” asked Lily.

“Nymphadora, Your Majesty,” said Nymphadora, cutseying and nearly falling over. Sirius and Peter chuckled, until Remus silenced them with a severe look.

“If you can be spared, perhaps you could accompany Ginevra to Andulasia. I'm sure she would be happy with a familiar face. She will need a housemaid there, too. Would you like that?” asked Lily.

“Yes, Ma'am, thank you Ma'am,” said Nymphadora, curtseying again. She stood up and sent a side-long glance at the man they called Remus. She blushed and her hair turned green as she saw him staring at her.

“Matchmaking, Darling?” James whispered to Lily.

“I have never seen Remus so smitten,” whispered Lily back. They turned their attention back to the people in the room. “Harry, Ginevra, perhaps you'd like to accompany us to Godric's Hollow? I'm sure Lily wants to see her family's resting place again while we are here,” said James, bestowing a tender look on his wife. She nodded happily.

“Thank you, Sir,” said Ginny giddily. Everything was happening so fast. Harry tighened his grasp of her waist, and she smiled up at him.

“Tonight we shall dine at the finest restaurant in England. An engagement celebration. Arthur, perhaps you and your family could join us, and we'll make some plans for the wedding,” announced James grandly.

Arthur bowed his head in gratitude. “My family and I would be honoured James, thank you, my friend.”

“Harry, if you can tear yourself away from your fiancee, perhaps you could see us back to our hotel. We have things to discuss. We should also take a trip to Gringott's. There are things we need to get from the family vault. Ginevra, we shall return for you at eleven? All right?” asked James.

“Yes, Sir,” said Ginny. She turned to Harry. “See you in a while, Fiance.” She giggled.

Arthur, James and Lily were talking, so Sirius and Peter came over to Harry and Ginny. “So how did the two of you meet, anyway?” asked Sirius.

“It's a funny story, Sirius. Remember when you told me beautiful witches don't fall out of trees. Well, Ginny did, or I should say, her shoe did. Hit me plum on the head. Then she pelted me with the other one,” said Harry, rubbing his head. “Think I still have the bruise to show for it, too.”

Sirius threw back his head and laughed.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be off the radar for a little while as Im writing two new stories. Thanks for all the Kudos and reviews, they are really appreciated. Hope you enjoy the epilogue xx

Their wedding was spectacular, a true celebration. People of Andulasia would talk about it for decades. The beauty of their Queen-to-be, the way the Prince could barely take his eyes of his bride. It was quickly acknowledged it was a love match, not a diplomatic match.

The people of Andulasia took Ginny into their hearts. Her quick wit, her compassion, her gentleness with children and the elderly all won her many hearts. Harry would burst with pride when one of his subjects would tell him how wonderful Ginny was. They would go on to surpass even James and Lily as the most popular King and Queen ever.

Ginny and Harry were wed in the palace in front of their families and other heads of state. The crowds of people gathered outside, hoping for a glimpse of their Prince and his beloved bride. Ginny insisited they make their way to the balconey to see their people. The crowd went wild when James, Lily, Harry and Ginny appeared.

“Kiss, kiss!” they all chanted. Harry grinned and whispered in Ginny's ear. Then, to the roar of approval from the crowd, they leaned in and kissed. James and Lily looked on approvingly, and they all waved to their people as they left them to return to the palace to begin their wedding dinner.

The fireworks were stunning, the best any one had ever seen. George and Fred were mesmerised, and quickly decided they needed to try and emulate the fireworks to sell in their shop.

After a month long honeymoon travelling around Europe visiting Ginny's brothers and their new wives and Harry's friends, they returned to the palace and life settled into some sort of routine.

Harry would spend much of his day with James and Remus, and Ginny with Lily, as they learned the ways of governing and running a kingdom. The foursome would dine together each night, sometimes accompanied by Sirius, Peter, Remus and his new bride Nymphadora.

To the contined joy of their people, Harry proudly announced the birth of his son, Charles Arthur Potter. It was a birth to celebrate, as it continued the Potter line and assured the people there would be a Potter on the throne for a long time to come.

News of the dark wizard continued, and with a heavy heart, King James announced they were at war. He called for volunteers to help in the fight for the Light, led by Albus Dumbledore, once an aquaintance of Grindelwald. They would join their comrades from England and Europe in their quest to stop Grindelwald's quest for wizarding domination over the Muggles. King James was hoping for a swift victory before he amassed too large a following.

Harry led Andulasia's troops. He was a natural leader, inspiring others. He led from the front, joining his comrades, Viktor and Neville, who were leading their countries. He was injured, struck in the head with a curse. He would go on to have a scar for the rest of his life.

He returned home victorious to find Ginny had given birth to their second child, a girl. Elizabeth Molly Potter had her father's eyes and the small fuzz on her head was a red/blonde colour. She became the apple of her daddy's eye, and was known to be the only person that Sirius Black could never say no to. 

Charles would grow up and marry a fine Muggleborn, Diana. Together they would have two sons, William and Harry II. Charles and William would continue the growth of Andulasia, making it a prosperous country.

Elizabeth, known as Beth except to Sirius who called her Lizzy, liked to visit her mother's family in England, and it was while she was there she met a man called Abraham, known as Abe. Elizabeth was a lot like her grandmother Lily. Abe and Beth married and they lived in England, where Abe became the new Minister for Magic. Beth's grandfather Arthur delighted in them living in England, and Beth became very close to him. He shared many stories of her grandmother and her mother with her.

Remus and Tonks married and had a son, Theodore Remus Lupin, although Sirius soon called him Teddy, and it stuck. He was a close friend of Charles, and like his father, became Charles' private advisor. 

Sirius never married, but took on the role of Andualsia's diplomat.This allowed him to travel extensively, where he enjoyed the company of many different women. None however managed to drag him to the altar.

The Weasley brothers and their wives prospered too. Bill and Fleur had three children, the eldest a girl, Victoria. She was betrothed to Teddy Lupin, and looked forward to spending a lot of time with her Aunt Ginny, whom she had heard so much about.

Charlie and his two wives had eight children. Parvati had given birth to twin boys, then a girl and another boy. Padma had given birth to twin girls, and then two boys in three years. They were happy with the life they led.

Fred and Angelina, George and Katie had two children each, both a boy and a girl. Their shop, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was doing very well, and they opened another one in the village of Hogsmeade.

Ron was enjoying much success with the Chudley Cannons, and was a Quidditch star. Hermione had changed the rules on rights for house elves, and had moved on as Minister for International Relations. She and Ron had two children, Rose and Hugo.

But for now, we return to Andulasia. For Harry and Ginny, their love for each other only deepened in time. As they stepped onto the balconey where they had shared their kiss on their wedding day, so did they do the same as they appeared for the first time as King and Queen of Andulasia. Harry held his son, now five, while Ginny held Beth, nearly three. The crowd cheered as the children waved, then ran back to their grandparents, James and Lily.

King Harry and Queen Ginny looked over the people of Andulasia. Their people. The people they had just promised to serve faithfully in their best interests.

“Kiss, Kiss,” the crowd chanted, just as they had done at their wedding.

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other. They leaned over and kissed, making little Beth giggle as everyone cheered. Charles screwed his nose up, making Sirius laugh. Harry eyed his son and godfather together and grinned. 

“Is that what you would call living in the moment?” he asked with a chuckle, as he took his son from his father.

“Oh yeah,” agreed Sirius, making funny faces at Elizabeth as she looked at him from her grandmother's arms and giggled. 

The crowd cheered for their beloved Royal Family.

It was a happy day to be in Andulasia.


End file.
